The Dark Beyond
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 4,600 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 24%) * 83 gems (probability 2%) * 1261 gold (probability 3%) * Infinite Void token (probability 1%) * Empyrean token (probability 10%) Booster composition Story 0 No one The Gates of Horn & Ivory stand open. Wizards of all tribes race through... 0 No one ...seeking power and risking madness in the dark beyond of dreaming 1 Girl Whoa, trippy. 1 Girl I bet some weird and icky creatures live here. 1 Girl I hate it when I'm right. 2 Girl After sleeping on it, here's what I figure: 2 Girl If the gates stay open, Dream swamps reality. 2 Girl if they're closed, no one can sleep, so we die. 3 Girl The gates need to be open just a crack…. 3 Girl … but power-hungry mages keep barging in. 3 Girl We need to kick all the wizards back to reality! 3 Girl Might as well get started. 4 Girl Did that orc look familiar to you! 4 Bone Oracle No, No! I'm sure we never met! 4 Bone Oracle I'll leave, I'll leave! Please don't hurt me! 5 Voodoo Witch See you soon, Evoker! 5 Girl Who was That? 6 Moon Prophetess I dream of the thief. His power will be mine. 6 Moon Prophetess Then my visions will encompass all of time! 6 Moon Prophetess Do not disturb my dream Evoker! 7 Girl Rats, she got away. 7 Girl It's hard to corner someone in this chaos. 7 Girl No more running, Prophetess! 8 Totem Carver Please leave me alone, Evoker. 8 Totem Carver I need the Thief to save my tribe. 9 Girl Who is the Thief? 9 Totem Carver It lives in the Dreaming, its power is limitless. 10 Fungus Lord I love the Dreaming! 10 Fungus Lord My mushrooms never got this big in reality! 11 Girl Are you after the Thief as well? 11 Fungus Lord Of Course! Everyone is! 12 Girl Why are we always the last to know the plot? 12 Fungus Lord You can't expect people to chat with you. 12 Fungus Lord You beat up everyone you meet! 13 Girl He has a point. 13 Girl But the world is not going to save itself. 14 Girl There are a lot of Dwarves here 14 Girl I bet they're trying to mess with time again! 15 Guardian of Time 'Guard', not 'mess with', you ignorant pup. 15 Girl I knew it! 15 Guardian of Time Fall Back! 16 Loremaster Elves guard the gates… 16 Loremaster The power of Dream should be ours! 17 Wilderness Shaper What? Thieves in my realm? 17 Wilderness Shaper I will scatter your blood among many oceans! 17 Loremaster Please die quickly so I can flee the Shaper! 18 Voodoo Witch That elven idiot has distracted the Shaper. 18 Voodoo Witch Now's my chance. 18 Loremaster I give up! May the Shaper consume you! 19 Guardian of Time How many times will you thwart us, Evoker? 19 Guardian of Time My mastery of Time is great, but insufficient. 20 Guardian of Time But once the Sage and I bind the Thief… 20 Guardian of Time Not even you will be able to ruin our plan. 21 Dwarven Sage Only the Dwarves are wise enough… 21 Dwarven Sage … to handle the power the Thief of Time. 22 Sentinel You are close to your goal ,Evoker! 22 Girl The Sentinel of the Gates! 22 Dwarven Sage You will regret banishing use, Evoker. 23 Sentinel Our world's mages no longer storm the Gates. 23 Sentinel But some Power of the Dreaming has awoken… 23 Sentinel … and is forcing the Gates from this side. 23 Sentinel Subdue it so I can secure the Gates again. 23 Wilderness Shaper I will not be subdued! I hunger to shape reality! 24 Voodoo Witch Didn't see me, did you? 24 Voodoo Witch Don't worry. I'll leave peacefully. 24 Voodoo Witch I got what I came for… 24 Wilderness Shaper The thief of the Thief! Come back Witch! 25 Sentinel You have weakened it! The gates are closing! 25 Sentinel Soon Dream will only trickle into reality. 25 Wilderness Shaper I must retrieve what the Witch has stolen! 25 Sentinel The gates are Besieged no more. Thank you. History The Dark Beyond was opened in the following periods: # ? # October ?, 2015 - November 5, 2015 # February 8, 2016 - February 22, 2016 # May 30, 2016 - June 13, 2016 # August 22, 2016 - September 5, 2016 # April 24, 2017 - May 1, 2017 # October 23, 2017 - October 30, 2017 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the other dates The Dark Beyond was opened? What are the exact dates? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!